Charred Clothes
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: Trunks never expected to come home to his front lawn ablaze. With his wife standing by to watch as all of his belongings burned. "Never take a wife till thou hast a house and a fire to put her in."-Benjamin Franklin


Charred Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT.

A/N: Not much to say, except look out for multiple DBZ/GT fics in the near future. I'm working on finishing up a whole batch of them. This one happened to be finished first. I've been having random bursts of inspiration for DBZ/GT fics lately, so much so that my notes for everyone of my classes are filled with little drabbles in the margins and I have little drabbles written in the notepad on my phone. Anyway, enjoy this!

* * *

><p>'Drive home or fly?" Trunks thought, loosening his tie.<p>

Trunks walked out of Capsule Corps. and was hit with an icy blast of wind. 'Drive.' He uncapsulated his car, got in, and quickly drove off, in a hurry to get home. He did not get there as fast as he would have had he been flying, but all that mattered was finally getting there.

The first thing he noticed was Pan without a coat. No. The first thing he noticed was that his front lawn was ablaze, her standing in front of it. Hence, the Pan with no coat.

What the hell was going on?

Trunks tried to calmly park his car, and, just as controlled, capsulated the machine. Then, Trunks Vegeta Briefs cautiously approached his wife.

"Pan, Sweetie, what's going on?"

She ignored him, continuing instead to watch the flames grow higher.

"Pan?" still no answer, but she was radiating anger and the feel of her ki penetrated the flames, so he looked to the fire for clues.

Trunks suddenly went cold, icy pain crawling up his spine, and it had nothing to do with the frigid weather.

She was leaving him. And he did not know why. But she was furious, standing there before him with only her back to be viewed; he had to have done something then. Otherwise, why would she be out here burning all of his stuff? It was a grand gesture of hatred and betrayal. She was ending things.

That is when he noticed the red top. And the green dress. And the silver shoes.

Wait.

This was not his stuff.

She was not burning his stuff.

She was burning her stuff.

Alright, he needed to get her attention.

"Pan," Trunks said quietly, "can you please tell me what's going on?" He gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He saw her scowling, her arms crossed.

"Roasting marshmallows," she bit out.

His shoulders sagged in relief and he could feel the heat of the fire again. If Pan was directing sarcasm at him, then her true anger was not caused by him or his actions. When Pan was near the person she was furious with, she was either silent or screaming with her fists.

"But why are you using your clothes as fuel for the fire you're roasting invisible marshmallows on?" Trunks took his hands off of her shoulders, but continued to stare into her fiery eyes.

"Because," Pan growled, "YOUR best friend thought it would be funny to dunk all of my stuff in pink glitter-glue. I haven't seen this much excess glitter since David Bowie in 'Labyrinth'."

She said 'best friend'. But she was his best friend. That could only mean she meant his _male_ best friend. Goten. So niece and uncle were feuding again.

He was so relieved he wanted to cry with laughter, but Pan was continuing.

"Speaking of 'Labyrinth', he also shrunk most of your pants. I saved a few of those though. Just for you and me. Our own _private_ collection."

He could not miss how she emphasized the word 'private'.

She looked him up and down.

"I like a challenge."

There were so many hidden meanings behind those words.

He groaned.

And he knew if he had been wearing said tight pants, they would have just gotten tighter.

Trunks noticed her smirking.

'But you know what this means right?"

'War?' he thought, rhetorically.

"We're going shopping, Trunks."

And he knew that this little attack of Goten's was just as much intended to get back at Trunks, as it was to get back at Pan. Trunks became a target the day he married Pan. After all, he was sleeping with the enemy.

"I see pain in Goten's future," Trunks predicted.

Pan was getting just what she wanted. Revenge danced in her eyes, just as the reflected flames of the fire did. Trunks felt himself responding to her smoldering.

"And I see pleasure in ours," his growl promised.

The two headed inside to ignite new fires.

Owari.

* * *

><p>The next morning:<p>

Not that Trunks was complaining, but Pan had nothing to wear.

"Let's go 'Friendship is Magic' on his ass."

* * *

><p>An: I was going to end this on a sweeter note, right after Trunks' fears had been appeased, but when you play with fire, things are bound to get hot.

Disclaimer 2: I also do not own "Labyrinth" or "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".


End file.
